


Sam w  parku

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Noc, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, bez duszy, park, polowania, rozmyślanie, samotność, sezon szósty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Sam Winchester  nie  ma  duszy, ale  nie  wie  o  tym,  jest  wyobcowany, ale  nie  tęskni, nie  czuje,  nie  ma  sumienia, poluje  na  potwory, nie  potrzebuje  nikogo nawet  Deana.





	Sam w  parku

Noc się kończy i powoli zaczyna się dzień.  
Zimne powietrze poranka kłuje przy oddychaniu. Liście drzew szumią głośno, targane porywistym wiatrem. Chodniki pokryte są szklistą wilgocią, więc Sam Winchester idzie przed siebie spokojnym, pewnym, równym krokiem.  
  
Kolejna noc minęła mu bez snu i wypoczynku. Nie wie dlaczego, ale tak to teraz z nim jest.  
  
Nie wie jak wyrwał się z Klatki. Ostatnie co pamięta, to skok. A właściwie i tego nie jest pewien.  
  
Nie pamięta Piekła, może wcale tam nie był.  
  
Długo stał nieruchomo, samotny. Nikogo przy nim nie było - ani Deana, ani Castiela, ani aniołów. Ni zła, ni dobra, tylko on, przyglądający się światu, jakby wyrysowanemu czarno-białymi kreskami wokół niego. W nim, w jego wnętrzu także. Bez rozedrgania, wątpliwości i półcieni, które tak często - zbyt często odczuwał, a których teraz wcale mu nie brakuje.  
  
Zastanawia się, czy nadal nosi w sobie Diabła i dochodzi do wniosku, że jest to możliwe, choć jednocześnie nieprawdopodobne. Sprawdził się – pił słoną i święconą wodę, kaleczył ręce ostrzami z żelaza i ze srebra, ale czuł tylko ból zranionego ciała.  
  
Mimo to coś się zmieniło, ale nie ma pojęcia, co. Czy to świat wokół niego stał się wyblakły, czy czegoś zabrakło wewnątrz niego samego?  
  
Sądził, że brakuje mu brata.  
  
Pojawił się więc przed domem Lisy i z daleka zobaczył Deana. Mógł do niego podejść, obdarzyć uściskiem, poklepać po plecach. Ale jego ręce przypominały kawałki drewna, a serce nawet nie drgnęło. Zobaczył jak kobieta Deana uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy odwrócił się i po prostu odszedł. Nie poczuł niczego więcej oprócz podmuchu chłodnego wiatru na twarzy.  
  
Sam nie może spać w nocy. Nie czuje senności, tylko siłę, moc buzującą w żyłach. Podoba mu się ten stan. Może to efekt wypijanej kiedyś demonicznej krwi? A może ma w sobie diabła i to właśnie Lucyfer każe mu nocą spacerować ulicami i jeździć skradzionymi autami, które porzuca nad ranem? Kto wie?  
  
Beznamiętnie przypatruje się sklepom, mijanym ludziom, kobietom... Ostatnio zobaczył dziewczynę podobną do Jessiki. Jej długie, falujące, jasne włosy wiły się pasmami na obleczonych w błękitną sukienkę piersiach i plecach, w rytm nader ponętnych kroków.  
  
Pomyślał, że mógłby wciągnąć ją w głąb ciemnej ulicy i zanurzyć się w jej ciele. Zastanowił się nad tymi myślami. Skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? Kim się stał? Co ma dalej robić?  
  
Odpowiedzi znajduje, jedynie tropiąc, zabijając i ukrywając ciało kolejnego potwora. Zabijając, czuje nieomal spełnienie. To znaczy wydaje mu się, że czuje, bo to, co czuje, nie do końca przypomina to, co czuł dawniej. Chociaż nie warto marnować myśli na podobne rozważania. Grunt, że polowanie sprawia, że jest odprężony, pewny siebie, jakby na nowo odnalazł cel swojego życia.  
  
Sam Winchester siedzi w parku, na ławce, obojętny na gwar ludzkich głosów, na drzewa opowiadające swoje historie, na obłoki sunące nad jego głową. Jego świat skurczył się do wymiaru mapy, z rysunkiem odmierzonych dróg, po których będzie poruszał się pewnie, bez namysłu, bez wahania. Jest to dla niego nowe doświadczenie, ale zadowala go tak, jak nic przedtem. Choć i to wydaje się nie mieć żadnego znaczenia.  
  
Sam siedzi na ławce w parku i czuje się, jakby nic nie ważył. Świadomy, ale ciężar bytu go nie wzrusza. Jest lekki jak piórko. Jak pusta skorupka. I ta absurdalna myśl sprawia, że Sam się uśmiecha, ale jego uśmiech jest tylko kreską na gładkiej, jasnej twarzy i niczym więcej.  
  
Niczym więcej.


End file.
